mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
X2
X2, is a robot, the younger brother of X1 and the main guardian of Creator's boats. Like his brother, he was created by Colin Doc. Personality X2 isn't as clever like as brother but has more discipline than him. He also doesn't jump to things quickly. He's also very nice and kind to others and is happily to help anyone who asks for it. Sometimes even helping someone who doesn't admit it. For a fighter, who are generally very eager, X2 is very calm and patient. He can however jump into a battle very quickly if the situation demands it. X2 used to be jealous of his brother's title, but over the course of time he has accepted that. It was the reason he used to be a villain but it made them stronger as a result. Nonetheless, X1 and X2 are incredible close and can work and fight alongside each other easily. They also work very well together which is evidenced by the fact that they can natural fuse together to form MultiX, a very difficult feat. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength: Similar to his brother X1, X2 possesses great physical strength. He can hold his own against strong opponents like Rob and Rat, Tornado and even his own brother. He has shown formidable strength against opponents with greater strength and could fight against those opponents on equal foot. He can also lift and wield multiple heavy weapons without any effort. Enhanced Endurance: Because X2 is a robot, he can continue living without supplies, resources, energy or other items required to survive for a extended or infinite amount of time. Although he does sleep from time to time, it doesn't have a real function as he's not required to sleep. Enhanced Reflexes: X2 possesses heightened reflexes that allows him to move and flow with astonishing ease, avoiding most attacks. He can avoid and dodge physical and ranged attacks with minimal effort while also taking the chance to attack his opponents closely. His reflexes could be on par with Creator's reflexes as he has on some occasions dodged surprise attacks. Super Agility: Like his brother X2 is also incredible agile, able to dodge and maneuver attacks with ease. He has shown to incorporate his agility in his fights as a way to dodge his opponents attacks and to get close as a better way to strike them. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: X2 is an expert in hand-to-hand combat, even exceeding his own brother X1 in it mainly because he has two hands while X1 has one. He was also able to fight both Owl and Rob at the same time and hold them off. He is also a mentor in hand-to-hand combat for Boat (Robot). He prefers a wrestling and boxing style while fighting with various grappling and throwing moves but has also shown to use other styles as well. He also likes to grab the opponent, fly into the sky while spinning around and tossing the opponent into the ground for more damage, using the momentum of the dive. Skilled Teacher: As mentioned, X2 is a very good teacher as he teaches Boat in various combat techniques. His teaching skills are so impressive that Boat defeated him once in a practice battle with the techniques X2 learned him. Wing/Ball/Fist Attacks: X2 has two powerful wings and with it he can use several wing-based attacks like Aerial Ace and Steel Wing. He can also project ball-based attacks like Shadow Ball and utilize fist-based attacks like Dynamic Punch. Flight: X2 is able to fly at incredible speeds thanks due his smooth lined wings, but can also fly at normal speeds. Computer Brain: Being a robot, X2 possesses the analytical prowess of a supercomputer, allowing him to compute and process information at great speeds. He can analyze things at rapid speeds and quickly decipher complicated calculations. He can also link up to a computer and search for various files. He can also upload and contain files in his brain. Weapon Proficiency: X2 has access to Creator's weapon arsenal. Meaning he is able to use various weapons and wield them with incredible skill in battle or any other given situation. He has shown to prefer heavy artillery-like weapons for ranged combat which he also wields with great skill and accuracy. Signature Moves X2's signature moves are: *'Spacial Rend': X2 raises his one of his forearms in the air while it starts to gather energy and glows yellow. He then slashes the air and releases a yellow crescent blade of energy from his arm at the opponent. *'Shadow Force': X2's eyes start glowing and he makes a backflip in the air, while his body turns black and vanishes into thin air. Some time later, he reappears behind the opponent and attacks it, unnoticed. Weaknesses/Resistances Magic Vulnerability: Like his brother, X2 is vulnerable to magical spells and attacks. Easily Distracted: X2 is easily distracted but he remains his calmness and patience in battle. Ranged Assaults: Unlike X1, X2 has trouble fighting opponents who usually use ranged moves like Flamethrower or avoid physical combat. This is because X2 has very few ways to combat this on his own and therefore needs Creator's weapons to compensate for this. Trivia *Years ago, the than evil Dalon Doc used a corruption spell on X2 which made use of his jealousy against X1 and make him a villain. As well as his sidekick. Much like ShadowLife's and Rat's relationship. *X2 is the younger brother of X1 as he was created two years after X1. *X1 and X2 were created by Colin from the same blueprint which explains their physical similarities though with some internal and external differences and specialties. X2 X2 X2 X2 X2 X2 X2